Got it Memorised?
by Word Bearer Marine
Summary: I got really annoyed when Axel kept saying "Got it memorised?" so I wrote this.


Got it memorized?

It was early morning in the castle, hard to tell, if you looked out the many windows the sky was always dark but being a member of the Organisation he could tell. He sat bolt straight-up in his bed as he awoke. He was drowsy and still half asleep so he jumped out of bed and descended the hall staircase, passing his fellow member's rooms and heading to the kitchen. As he passed Axel's room the tall red-headed figure emerged yawning.

"Oh, morning Roxas." He said with a half-assed smile on his face.

"Hey Axel, have a good sleep?" the boy replied.

"Yeah. I always have a good sleep, got it memorized?" there, he said it. His non-official catch phrase "Got it memorized?"

"You heading to the kitchen as well?"

"Yeah 'coarse." The figures continued down the staircase silently side-by-side. Each step was silent in the massive stairwell. Each door they passed had a number and name, each member having the a floor to themselves. It was a long walk from the top of the stairs to the bottom, but they had made it. The door to the kitchen was 10 feet tall and gray, it bared a large nobody symbol which split in two as the door opened. The two figures then split up and took different posts, Axel getting the toast while Roxas prepared the coffee.

"I'll just have butter on my toast." Roxas turned to Axel.

"Yeah I know, I've got it memorised." There he went and said it again. "I take two sugars, no milk. Got it memorised?" Roxas' head ached with the sentence.

"Yep, got it memorised." He sighed as the kettle began to boil. The toast popped from the toaster and the coffee was poured. They then made their way to the grey-room, the lounge in other words. They sat down at one of the sofas with a table in front of it, Zexion was already sitting there reading his lexicon, sipping tea. The red-headed member then turned to the silent mage.

"You can anything ever written out of that right?" Axel asked.

"Yes." Zexicon replied dully, he knew that he already knew the answer.

"Okay, I've got it memorized. So what are you reading?" He asked waiting to hear something grand like "The works of Shakespear" or "The commanadian bible."

"Twilight." He turned and replied dully. The other two members holding in their laughter, faces of pure delight. "You cannot mock such a beautiful and touching story..." He exclaimed. "Plus Marluxia told me to read it." He mumbled. The other two members looked at each other and began to laugh hysterically, choking on their toast. Zexion began to blush and stood to leave the chuckling idiots that were his co-workers. Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him down on to the sofa, they stopped laughing not to embarrass him any further.

"Sorry about that, we couldn't help ourselves." Roxas said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Everyone knows you like Marluxia, he's the only one who doesn't seem to notice." Said Axel.

Zexion sat there silently. Cross-armed as if to hug himself.

"Wait..." said Roxas having a sudden brain wave. "Can't you read his diary logs."

Zexion's face lit up and he rose from the seat. "Thank you Roxas." He said then left the two.

The two looked at each other then shrugged.

"So what are we doing today?" asked the boy sipping from his hot mug of coffee.

"Well we're just doing a recon on Agrabah, got it memorized?" Axel asked as he too drank from his coffee. Roxas sighed heavily at the question. Then as they both nose deep in their coffee the other members began to arrive holding an assortment of breakfast cereals and pastries. The two members at the table paid no attention to their co-workers until No. II came in, Xigbar. He never eats, he just took a hi-protein adrenaline shot, then started doing squat thrust. He always had to be doing something. No. IX walked over to the lone members at the sofa, he sat down next to them holding a bowl of fruity-hoops.

"What's up dudes?" Demyx asked.

"Nothing much, you?" Roxas and Axel said simultaneously.

"Okay..." he replied with a look of fear on his face. "Wanna air-jam?" he replied, his sitar appearing in his arms.

"Sure." Replied Roxas, his keyblade appearing in his arms in a flash of light. He began to air-guitar with it while Demyx began strumming on his sitar. Figures of water began to appear swirling around the room, knocking over furniture. Xaldin walked up behind Demyx and smacked him on the back of his head so he stopped strumming and the water figures disappeared.

"Idiot, you know that happens when you do that, think for once." No. III roared at Demyx.

"Yeah man, you got that mem..." Axel couldn't finish as he was punched in the arm, quite painfully, by Roxas. He turned to him holding his arm. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" he replied trying to act dumb. Axel turned again to Demyx, rubbing his sore spot, but Demyx was gone. He was being dragged to the other side of the room by his ear, Larxene was pulling him. She then let go of his ear and pointed to the furniture he had just tipped over and he began to turn it back over. Saïx entered the room half-asleep wearing pink bunny slippers. He sat down next to Axel and Roxas, he placed his mug of coffee in front of him, an ice pack was held on his forehead with his free hand.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen..." Axel proudly announced. "What happened, try to drink Numero Uno under the table again?" he questioned.

"Yes, so just shut up and get ready for work." He tried to sound threatening but it came out a mere whimper. The other two members looked at each other and began laughing loudly, they stood up and left to the Dark Corridor.

In an instant they had been transported to the barren desert planet. They stood away from the swirling mass of darkness and it began to shrink until nothing was left. They seemed out of place, their black cloaks swaying in the hot air. No other sign of life except the occasion rat or lizard. The tattered city walls had been buffed by the raging sand storms, laying behind them scaffoldings were half-done littering the buildings. The two members turned around and behind them stood the grand palace, one of the few buildings to not be damaged by the sand. Axel turned to Roxas "You know the plan, scout out the area." He said, the two then turning their separate ways to cover more ground.

Roxas walked through a large empty doorway to find a marketplace full of stalls, but devoid of life. Lush red apples lay in neat piles, coffee grounds were in large sacks on wagons, bananas, oranges and many other delicious varieties of fruit lay in barrels and bags. Cages littered with feathers sat half open, most likely the habitants were chickens hurriedly removed in a panic.

He walked over and picked up one of the apples, he looked at it and could see his reflection on its shiny red surface. He raised it to his mouth and his teeth sank into it, the sweet pulp ran down his throat and he suddenly felt full inside, funny how someone without a heart could feel such a thing. He continued to bite away at the apple as he wandered the market looking at food, ornaments and other doo-dads. A hand came down softly on his shoulder, he swiftly grabbed it and twisted the owners wrist so that they were face to face, it was Axel his face showing an expression of pain. Roxas quickly let go. "Oh Axel I'm so sorry." He snivelled feeling horrible.

"It's okay, but you gotta be less jumpy. Got it memorised?" he said it, Roxas' face went bright red, his eyes were blood shot, his wrists tightened. He flicked his hand and the keyblade suddenly was summoned and he bludgeoned the red haired figures face until it was a bloody pulp. He began to breath heavily as he calmed down and the figure fell to the ground. He dropped the bloody weapon and it vanished in a glimmer of light.

"Oh shit! What do I do now?" he said to himself thinking of what to do. He turned to a bag of coffee grounds and inspiration struck. He walked over and emptied the bag hurriedly and rammed the body inside it, the legs hung out but he didn't care. He carried the bag into a back alee then set fire to it. The air stank of burning flesh and he was getting hungry, would he? No, he thought to himself. He plucked away the burning coat and began to devour the meat, it didn't actually taste that bad.

An hour had passed and he was still thinking of what to do: go back to the organisation or just run. He sat next to the skeleton for a few minutes when he realised the answer. Out of his pocket he took a "revive". He tossed it into the air and it burst into glitter which landed on the remains and the flesh came back, all that was left was the naked huddling figure. Roxas touched his shoulder. "Sorry..." he said.

"Never do that again." Said the shivering Axel.

"It won't happen again." He replied. All was silent for a few minutes when until Axel turned to Roxas.

"How do I taste?" he asked.

"Like ham." He replied with a chuckle.

"Huh funny..." Axel chuckled also. "I thought I would have tasted of my cephalous." He began to chuckle again. Roxas turned to him.

"What!?"


End file.
